Lamar Odom
| died= | hometown= South Jamaica, New York | knownfor= NBA player | season= Dancing with the Stars 28 | partner= Peta Murgatroyd | place= 10th | highestscore= 20 (Viennese waltz) | lowestscore= 11 (Foxtrot) | averagescore= 12 }} Lamar Joseph Odom is a celebrity from season 28 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Lamar Joseph Odom is an American professional basketball player. As a member of the Los Angeles Lakers in the National Basketball Association, he won NBA championships in 2009 and 2010, and was named the NBA Sixth Man of the Year in 2011. Odom played on the United States national team, winning a bronze medal in the 2004 Olympics and a gold medal in the 2010 FIBA World Championship, known later as the World Cup. Odom has three children, Destiny (b. 1998), Lamar Jr. (b. 2002) and Jayden (2005–2006). On 29 June 2006, 6½-month-old Jayden died from sudden infant death syndrome while sleeping in his crib in New York. He was married to Khloé Kardashian from 2009 to 2016. During their marriage, Odom made several appearances on the reality television show Keeping Up with the Kardashians. He and Kardashian also had their own reality series, Khloé & Lamar. In October 2015, Odom fell into a coma and was hospitalized with life-threatening medical problems. He has since recovered from his health scare and obtained drug treatment. Present-day, Odom feels God kept him on this earth for a reason. He feels it is time to use his story to impact others and is now a professional speaker, traveling the world to inspire others with his breathtaking life story. Dancing with the Stars 28 He was partnered with Peta Murgatroyd. They placed 10th. Scores 1 Score was given by guest judge Leah Remini. Trivia Gallery Season28-CastReveal.jpg Season28-CastGMA.jpg Season28-FullCast.jpg LamarOdom-Promo28.jpg LamarOdom-Promo28.1.jpg LamarOdom-Promo28.2.jpg LamarOdom-Promo28.3.jpg Lamar-Peta-S28Promo.jpg Hannah Sean Ally Karamo James and Lamar S28 Week 1.jpg Lamar and Peta S28 Week 1 Foxtrot 1.jpg Lamar and Peta S28 Week 1 Foxtrot 2.jpg Lamar and Peta S28 Week 1 Foxtrot 3.jpg Lamar and Peta S28 Week 1 Foxtrot 4.jpg Lamar and Peta S28 Week 1 Foxtrot 5.jpg Lamar and Peta S28 Week 1.jpg Lamar S28 Week 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 1 lamar peta instagram 9 16.jpg Dwts 28 week 1 lamar peta instagram 9 23.jpg Lamar week 2.jpg Peta lamar week 2.jpg Peta lamar 28 week 2 1.jpg Peta lamar 28 week 2 2.jpg Peta lamar 28 week 2 3.jpg Peta lamar 28 week 2 4.jpg Peta lamar 28 week 2 5.jpg Peta lamar 28 week 2 6.jpg Dwts 28 week 2 karamo jenna lamar instagram 9 23.jpg Dwts 28 week 2 lamar peta instagram 9 24.jpg Dwts peta lamar instagram 9 26.jpg Dwts lamar peta twitter 9 30.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 lamar peta 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 lamar peta 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 lamar.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 peta lamar.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 lamar peta twitter 9 30.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 lamar peta instagram 10 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 lamar peta instagram 10 1 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 lamar peta instagram 10 6.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 lamar peta instagram 10 6 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 lamar peta viennese instagram 10 6.jpg Dwts 28 week 3 lamar peta instagram 10 7.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 lamar peta 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 lamar peta 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 lamar peta 3.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 lamar peta 4.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 lamar peta 5.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 lamar peta 6.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 lamar peta 7.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 lamar peta 8.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 elim 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 elim 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 elim 3.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 ally lamar.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 lamar.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 lamar 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 peta lamar.jpg Dwts 28 week 4 lamar peta instagram 10 8.jpg Dwts 28 week 5 kel witney lamar instagram 10 15.jpg Dwts 28 week 11 peta lamar.jpg Dwts 28 week 11 ally sasha instagram 11 26.jpg Dwts 28 week 11 ally sasha instagram 11 26 3.jpg Performances Lamar Odom's Foxtrot – Dancing with the Stars Lamar Odom's Salsa - Dancing with the Stars Lamar Odom’s Cha Cha - Dancing with the Stars 28 Lamar Odom’s Viennese Waltz - Dancing with the Stars 28 Category:Males Category:Athletes Category:Former NBA players Category:Olympians Category:Contestants Category:Season 28 contestants Category:Actors